12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Green-Sweatered Woman
(Warning Major Spoilers)Shark The Green-Sweatered Woman is an annoying woman that lives in the city, This character's actual name is unknown only referred to Green Sweatered Woman (Later Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman when she becomes a terminator). She appears as a blonde-haired woman wearing a green blouse, shoes and a pink skirt. She speaks in an annoying, repetitive manner, often telling other characters what they're not allowed to do. This has resulted in her getting shot on at least two occasions. Later after getting ripped in half, She is revived as a cyborg by Fitz and Skillet in order to be their walking arsenal, carrying many firearms from Roostre's weapons cache. In cyborg form, she joins Fitz and Skillet in gunfights and helped to kill Shark. Appearance The Green-Sweatered Woman resembles the Man-Woman, but she has blonde hair, green blouse, and a pink skirt, her head has a small circle eye, a nose & a mouth, has two legs, unlike the Man-Woman, she has shoes on her feet, that are colored green, her terminator form has two large gray guns, the left has a lot of gun parts, the right has three gun parts on it, as arms, her head is a skull with, three purple spikes on it, a cybernetic neck, the top of her blouse is ripped & her legs are still intact with two guns as feet. Season 1 She First Appears in "Signals", where she appears at The Peanut Cop's Jail, while Fitz and Golden Joe are in a Tank, she walks to a "NO PARKING", Sign and she says "Excuse Me, Sir, You Can't Park That Tank Here", she repeats the line while Fitz lowers the tank cannon to shoot her, she dies by the Fire by the cannon. Her Second Appearance is in "Rememorized", she walks in the Diner with Fitz, Skillet and Peanut Cop, and says "Officer, Officer you can't sleep here!" who lays on the floor, Fitz tells her and repeats "Stop", She begins to get on the trio's nerves, they all pull out their guns they begin to open fire on here. Her Third Appearance & Final Appearance in Season 1 is in "Adventure Mouse", she appears at Shark's Party and continues to nag the Human Citizens who are also in Shark's Party, she follows one person while nagging them, one scene depictions the Shark and Eye in the background and she follows the same person she wants something that the Human Citizen has and to give to her later on a Monitor She continues to nag at a Citizen. Season 2 In "Bowtime", Peanut Cop is shown lying face down in the punch bowl, with the Green-sweatered woman coming to start to annoy him, the Peanut hops up and Points his gun at her, she points out the Peanut is weird looking. In "Booger Haze", Shark and the Rectangular Businessman are cruising around town in Shark's custom car, seeing the annoying Green-Sweatered Woman at the Diner, she says "What Kind Of Car Is It? "That's a Neat Car, Where'd You Get This Car? "How Much Did This Car Cost? "How Much Did it Cost, The Car? then on repeat, then they pick her up, The Green-Sweatered Woman complains about having to use the bathroom, while Shark and the Rectangle Businessmen talk about where Fitz and Skillet are going, as they fly by the car on the skateboard. The Green-Sweatered Woman keeps complaining, which leads the Rectangular Businessman to telepathically rip her in half, but she survives, both of her heads say and repeat "That Wasn't Nice", and walks away offscreen. In "Enjoy The Arm", The Woman is still ripped in half walking past Shark and The Rectangular Businessman in their car, They don't know where she is going probably going to save Mouse, later in the 750 Floor Building, Fitz and Skillet find the ripped Green Sweatered Woman, She falls on the ground after repeating "I get it now" many times. Fitz tells Skillet to fix her head, which he does. After doing a bit of tweaking, Skillet presents her as a menacing, robotic version of herself. She is equipped with machine guns for hands and shotguns for feet. In Meat Warrior, When Fitz and Skillet examine the map they found in Roostre's basement, Skillet throws a bone up in the air and the Green-Sweatered Woman Shoots up in the air and destroys the bone, later Liquor arrives at the 750 Floor but Fitz, Skillet and Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman shoot him up however he survives and he revealed to be bulletproof by his skin. In "Meaty Dreamy", While Sleeping, The Bug is crawling on the nearby walls of Fitz and his gang. The Bugs odd sounds alert the Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman, as Skillet starts to shoot the creature, causing it to implode. This commotion wakes up Fitz and Liquor, Fitz, Skillet, and Liquor use intravenous injections of meat to get back to sleep, the Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman has no effect, Later Liquor awakes, and Producer Man rides the elevator up to the 750th floor of the tower where Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, the Green-Sweatered Woman, and Shark's burning bug await him as Liquor commands everyone on the 750th floor to "All weapons cock!", The Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman points her guns and shoots at the green light. In "Corndog Chronicles", She makes a minor appearance in the episode, where she appears next to Skillet and Liquor and they actually shoot Fitz after a falling down then he throws grenades causing a big explosion with bombs and other weapons, later The Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman falls down shooting bullets. In "Eighteen", She Appears in the room with Fitz, Liquor, Skillet, and the Producer Man (with the hand inside his brain), Fitz places a bone on Liquor's head, giving an easy target for the Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman, due to her hating bones. Fitz will have the robot shoot Liquor with all her guns if he doesn't comply. She travels with all of them out of the Skyscraper and through a burning city, later to a man-hole to the Corn-Droid. In "Pre-Reckoning", Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman and Producer Man descend the sewer system's ladder to reach Roostre and Spider, The Producer Man lets the Cyber Green Sweater Woman shoot his foot knocking everyone down off the latter, Much Later, Fitz, Skillet, and Cyber-Green-Sweatered Woman Come to return to the surface to save Fitz's friends, they enter the destroyed city to fight off the hovervacs and tie-bots by shooting at them, Fitz carries the Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman by shooting bullets at them until they reach the safety of the Clock Shop's backroom, later Fitz, Skillet, Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman, and Peanut Cop have escaped through an air vent in the ceiling by the time they enter. In "Farewell", Fitz, Skillet, Cyber Green Sweatered Woman and Peanut Cop are crawling through a vent, so they can bust into Shark's Monitor Room. Though, there are many Bowtie Bots trying to stop them from doing so. After Peanut Cop throws a grenade that completely destroys the robots, They bust in Shark's Monitor Room, as a bomb goes off, causing an explosion. Fitz, Skillet and the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman hop out of the flames as they shoot their weapons, which causes the Eye's shackle to break off, the 2nd Eye's body to burst apart and Shark's head to explode, they stay in the Monitor Room until Everyone (Except for New Guy and Eye), ride in Shark's Jet, Later the ship is struck by the Rectangular Businessman's flying bank and it quickly rams into the streets below. Liquor watches from below, as the jet crashes into a building, before screeching to a halt on a city street, The Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman's fate after this episode remains unknown. In "Prolegomenon", she appears in a different level of reality in a simulation as a nurse. She and Peanut Cop find some guns and seem to be allied in this reality with a mysterious being called the "New Angel", whom they contact after eliminating Shark and Square Guy's alternate forms in her reality by shooting at them killing them. INVICTUS In "INVICTUS", The Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman has a very minor role, she Returns later at the end of the special, Fitz uses her to shoot at the Rectangular Businessman, he lays on the ground covered in blood, then Fitz now finally can go home but no one knows however Roostre let him a Yo-Yo than Fitz uses the Bow-tie Yo-yo then the door opens to the Real World everyone gets sucked in (Including The Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman) except Skillet and Clock who are left behind when the door closes. Appearances Appearance List: "Signals", "Rememorized", "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime", "Booger Haze", "Enjoy The Arm", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Corndog Chronicles", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell", "Prolegomenon" (Human Form) & "INVICTUS". Trivia * She has alternate names such as "Can't Park Here" Woman, "Ms. Lady", "Annoying Girl" & her terminator form was dubbed "Robo Girl" by the series creator Matt Maiellaro. * At the end of "Booger Haze", in a post-credit scene, shows a very creepy version of her is seen, she is alternate colored, she is ripped in half and she says "You Can't Kill Me". * These Two Promos feature her Talking to Liquor in his Liquor Store and the Producer Man with Flowers. * Category:Characters Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists